Skaro Ghost
Skaro Ghost is a Teen Second Life resident. Combined with alt accounts, he has been playing Second Life for approximately five years. He specializes in scripting and in his free time builds. Skaro Ghost works alongside Fredrick Borkotron and Wrainwright Mavendorf in their company Hydrais, a TSL and out-of-SL software company. Together, they have many wacky, fun, and educational adventures. Scripting Skaro Ghost specializes in scripting in LSL. He started scripting in LSL in 2007. Since then, he has vastly improved his skills and now spends most of his time writing various systems for business to use such as networked vendors, store gadgets, and more. In his free time, Skaro often enjoys testing his scripting abilities to create something new and usually innovative. Fun Fact: ''Skaro Ghost is responsible for the Blue Energy epidemic that occured in TSL on Tuesday, May 25, 2010.'' The TARDIS One of Skaro's most notable achievements is the creation of his TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), a space and time traveling vehicle based on the device of the same name in the British Television Program "Doctor Who". The TARDIS is capable of traveling anywhere in the grid, and it is bigger on the inside. On the outside, the device takes the appearance of a blue Police Public Call box and can often be seen appearing at random places around TSL. Say hi to Skaro when you see the box, as he'll almost always be inside! Building In Skaro's free time, he will usually create some "good looking" builds. By "good looking", we mean terrible. Skaro isn't a good builder. He abandoned building for scripting. Skaro's building abilities max out at the ability to create a decent looking space ship. If you want something scripted, Skaro Ghost is someone to ask. If you want something built, you can ask Skaro and he will be more than happy to help but he may recommend that you get a better b uilder if you want something high quality. Stores/Businesses Over Skaro's Second Life, he has owned various businesses and stores. Currently, he owns one successful corporation: Hydrais. Hydrais is a Second Life (and out of Second Life) scripting company. Skaro co-owns and is the president of the Teen Second Life Hydrais branch. Currently, Hydrais only has one operating store in Bay City. Hydrais: Bay City - Harwich This is our main Hydrais Store, it boasts beautiful scenery, great products, an open and elegant atmosphere, friendly people, and a few secrets along the way. Location: Bay City - Harwich SLURL Favorite Spots Skaro can usually be found in one of the following places: *Bay City - Harwich, at the Hydrais main store. *Falmouth, in the Channel Island Asylum. *Any of the Sandbox Islands, usually around 3000 meters in the air. *Tutorial Island, in the sandbox, again at 3000ish meters in the air. *TSL Weapons Testing sandbox, usually on the ground, but also could be in the air. Projects & Causes Projects *The Photon Tool *The TARDIS *UILib - animation library for LSL Causes *As mentioned on Fredrick Borkotron's page, the TSL renaissance. *TSL Economy Stimulus - various L$ payments being injected into the TSL economy in order to stimulate the purchase and production of products on the teen grid. *SaveAPrim™ Foundation - Have you saved a prim today? Fun Stuff The SaveAPrim™ Foundation Every day, thousands of prims are wasted without thought about where they might come from, where they go when they're deleted, or where and how they're made. When you waste a prim, it doesn't come back. A factory in Bleu (this is credible, check it out) produces prims. Recently, the factory has stopped producing prims, causing a slow but serious epidemic. If prims continue to be used, one day, we will no longer be able to build. Do your part, save a prim in your builds. You'll make a prim happy. Role-play Skaro loves to role-play. If you ever want to join the game, just create a story. Skaro enjoys improvisational role-play so make your own story and inject it into the existing story, he'll be glad to have you! Contact Skaro While Skaro Ghost may be busy, he's usually always up for a chat if he's not working on something too much. If you ever want to talk, debate, BS, or just plain have fun, drop him a line via IM. *Email: jdunlap0@gmail.com *Skype: darg.camel Category:People